The Unknown Cataclysm
}} (No quest info is available at the moment) The Unknown Cataclysm is the 1st Standard Raid Quest released for the Chinese version of Crash Fever. One thing to be aware of with this quest is that it was released after the Chinese version was shut down, so it continues alongside the story from the Taiwanese version, more so than any of the previous quests in the story arc. Shortly after the events of The Two Historians and a while after the events of Scattering Flowers, the adapter is with Sima Qian in a medical room with Ban Gu. Mo Zi arrives after hearing of the fight. She asks Sima Qian if she was involved. Sima Qian mentions that she used to work with Ban Gu. Mo Zi brings them back to the Ink Army's headquarters to help Ban Gu recover. While there, Ouyang Xiu, accompanied by Su Shi, approaches the adapter and asks if they got involved in something else again. He mentions that the leader of the Poetry Society, Lu Xun, wants to speak with them, as something serious is happening. The adapter goes to their headquarters while Sima Qian stays behind with Mo Zi. Li He asks what the adapter is doing there, and thinks they came to see her but Su Shi tells her to knock it off. Lu Xun arrives and welcomes the adapter, and mentions if they remembered the monster that had eaten documents during the events of Li Qingzhao Invades! and had harmed Ouyang Xiu - Shu E. Lu Xun mentions that QIN had been attacking databases, and that combined with the work of the Dark Immortal Force created the "masterpiece" that is Shu E, a being that consumes knowledge and destroys precious documents. She says the Poetry Society had to fight Shu E, and needs the adapter's help. She then says that Shu E was observed occurring again, seemingly completely different than the last time. Lu Xun remarks that they need to get to the truth of the matter, and they need the adapter to do it. They then go to where the other members of the Poetry Society are fighting multiple copies of Shu E, with the Poetry Society's buildings seemingly engulfed in flames. Du Fu defeats an enemy attacking Li Bai from behind, while Li He complains they won't be able to last too much longer. Bai Juyi laments the loss of the books that are being consumed, and is determined to stop the loss of more. Li Qingzhao observes the situation and remarks that its just as Lu Xun predicted. Lu Xun arrives and joins the fighting, and says its much worse than she anticipated. Xin Qiji relays the information that while the Shu E they are fighting is not the same as before, it reacts just the same, so Lu Xun arrives at the conclusion that they are fighting clones that are degraded copies of the original. Everyone fights back against the copies during the raid quest, and eventually they manage to reveal the "core" Shu E, which is fought during Sprout of Scattered Literatures. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter unit to this quest is Lu Xun. Quest Overview Prologue= |-| Encounter Quest= |-| Raid Quest= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Trivia The boss unit is labelled "Tome of Calamity", even though the actual obtainable unit is called "Shu E" and the Tomes of Calamity are assisting items, not the boss itself. Category:Chinese Raids